Fade Away
by Genesis Of Black
Summary: Semua ingatan itu melebur. Haruka mencari cintanya dalam gemerlapnya dunia manusia sementara saat ia bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Bagaikan dihantam gelombang besar, tubuhnya tenggelam dan sekujur tubunya remuk. Ingatan itu menghilang, hilang tak bersisa. BxB, MakoHaru... enjoyed :3


Tachibana Makoto, bocah berumur 10 tahun itu sedang mengajak anjing kecilnya berjalan di bibir pantai di bawah sinar matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Sebuah senyuman selalu terukir manis di bibirnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah anjing jenis golden retrievier miliknya tersebut.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya, Buddy!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus dan melepaskan anjingnya tersebut untuk berjalan sendiri menyusuri pantai. "Indahnya," ucapnya lirih sambil melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam hingga membuat langit berubah jadi jingga.

"GUK... GUK," terdengar suara panggilan Buddy yang berlari cukup kencang kearah majikannya. Makoto melihat kearah anjingnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Bud?" tanya dengan wajah kebingungan saat melihat Buddy yang sedang berusaha mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. "Iya... Iya... Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Makoto sambil berlari mengikuti Buddy dari belakang. Ia menuntun majikannya ke sebuah batu karang besar dan saat memanjat batu karang yang dipenuhi oleh lumut akibat gelombang laut, ia melihat sebuah kepala. Ada Buddy yang sedang berdiri disamping kepala tersebut. Makoto mencoba mendekati dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemilik kepala itu, seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya, pingsan dan ia memiliki... Ekor ikan? Ekornya terlilit rumput laut. Makoto mendekati bocah itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ng," bocah itu terjaga dan ia melihat kearah Makoto yang langsung tersenyum kepadanya. "Hah...," ia tampak terkejut dan langsung menjauhi Makoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi anjingku menemukanmu, kerja bagus Buddy!" puji Makoto sambil mengelus Buddy yang mengonggong untuk membalas pujian majikannya. "Namaku... Tachibana Makoto, kau bisa memanggilku Makoto," ucap Makoto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Makoto," ucap si bocah dengan iris sebiru langit tersebut. Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Na... Na... Nanase Haruka," jawabnya dengan wajah menunduk dan gugup.

"Hm... Sepertinya kau terjebak karena rumput laut ini?" ucap Makoto sambil mendekati Haruka. Tapi bocah itu terlihat masih belum mempercayai Makoto dan ia menjauhkan dirinya. "Hm... Tidak apa-apa Haru, aku akan melepaskan rumput lautnya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah!" ucap Makoto yang berusaha menenangkan Haruka.

"Hah... Hm," jawab Haruka dengan wajah menunduk dan mengangguk. Makoto kemudian melepaskan rumput laut yang meliliti ekor biru milik pemuda itu dan saat semuanya terlepas Haruka secepat kilat kembali ke lautan dan meninggalkan Makoto.

"Hah?" Makoto terkejut dengan aksi Haruka tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya sudahlah... Yang penting dia selamat," ucap Makoto sambil melihat Buddy. "Hah..," Makoto melihat kepala dan mata Haruka yang mengintipnya dari permukaan laut. "AKU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI BESOK, DIJAM YANG SAMA," teriak Makoto sambil tersenyum. Tak ada jawaban Haruka membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung pergi. "Ayo Buddy, kita juga harus pulang," ucap Makoto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan batu karang tersebut. Sementara Haruka kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Makoto yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah jalan raya. Sementara Buddy dengan riangnya berlarian di depan bocah tersebut.

"Makoto," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Fade Away

Free Hiroko Utsumi (Directed), Masahiro Yokotani (Writer) and Koji Oji (Writer of Light Novel High Speed!)

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

"Makoto, main basket yuk!" ajak Shigina Kisumi, si pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu memanggil Makoto yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan kota.

"Astaga Kisumi," keluh Makoto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau tahu bukan kita sebentar lagi akan ujian, dan aku butuh belajar untuk masuk universitas di Tokyo, aku tidak bisa bermain sekarang," Makoto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Astaga Makoto... Kau terlalu serius, yang ada kau nanti sakit," keluh Kisumi sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan duduk di depan Makoto.

"Hah... Dirimu yang terlalu santai Kisumi," jawab Makoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Hm..., aduh aku lupa mengambil buku 'itu'," Makoto berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Blue Ocean_?" tanya Kisumi. Makoto tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia berjalan menuju ke rak buku fiksi, mencari buku dengan sampul biru langit dan gambar mermaid disana. Buku fiksi yang sudah berulang kali ia baca dan ia berniat untuk membelinya nanti secara online, karena memang buku itu sangat langka. Maklum buku lama memang, tapi Makoto sangat menyukai buku itu.

"Oh...," ia tersenyum saat melihat buku tersebut tersusun manis di tempatnya biasa. "Hah...," ia terkejut saat sebuah tangan juga hendak mengambil buku tersebut.

Makoto melihat kearah si pemilik tangan begitupun sebaliknya, biru beradu hijau lumut. Si biru terkejut melihat Makoto kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. Makoto mengambil buku tersebut kemudian memberikannya kepada si biru. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat buku yang terpampang manis dihadapannya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Makoto.

"Untukmu saja, aku sudah berulang kali membacanya sampai hapal isinya," tawa Makoto sambil mengosok tengkuknya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Makoto.

"Ng... Kau begitu tenang, seperti lautan," ucap Makoto sambil tersenyum. Si Iris biru terkejut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kusut.

"Makotoooo... Ayolah... Kelamaan disini membuatku bosan," rengek Kisumi sambil merangkul tubuh Makoto dari belakang.

"Iya..., ini sudah selesai Kisumi," ucap Makoto sambil tertawa dan mengerutkan dahinya. Kisumi tersenyum kemudian ia mengiring Makoto pergi dari tempat ia berdiri dengan mendorongnya dari belakang. Sementara itu si iris biru memandang dengan ekspresi datar kearah Kisumi yang melihat kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir.

Pemuda beririskan biru laut tersebut terdiam saat melihat senyum jahil Kisumi dan tawa Makoto. Kemudian ia meremas tangannya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat kemudian memegang dadanya seraya meremas baju yang ia melekat di tubuhnya.

* * *

Makoto melihat pemuda yang tadi sempat ia temui di perpustakaan tadi siang. Pemuda itu sedang memerhatikan warna gelap yang menyelubungi lautan. Di pinggir jalan, dengan tatapan datar dan tenang, Makoto memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Pemuda itu melihat kearahnya.

"Hm... Kau yang tadi siang bukan?" tanya Makoto. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Makoto sambil mengikuti arah mata pemuda tersebut.

"Laut," jawabnya. Makoto terdiam kamudian ia tertawa. Pemuda tersebut melihat kearahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Tachibana Makoto, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Makoto sambil melihat kearah pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada respon hanya sebuah ekspresi terkejut dan sedih, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Makoto sekuat tenaga kearah laut. "Eh?" Makoto terkejut kemudian ia memanggil pemuda tersebut seraya mengejarnya. "Oh tidak!" keluhnya saat ia melihat pemuda tersebut meloncat ke arah laut.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah laut, awan gelap berarak kearah pantai. Beriringan dengan petir dan angin yang akan menghantam siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Badai. Sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan, Makoto melihat kearah laut kemudian ia melepaskan sepatunya dan pakaiannya hanya meninggalkan celana pendeknya. Kemudian ia tanpa pikir panjang berlari memasuki lautan. Berenang diantara angin dan ombak yang beriak ganas seraya memanggil pemuda tersebut. Ombak dan kegelapan menghalangi pandangannya, semuanya begitu sangat gelap.

Kilatan masa lalu kembali menghantui benaknya. Matanya membesar saat ia melihat ombak besar menerjang tubuhnya dan membuatnya tenggelam. Samar-samar Makoto melihat seseorang yang berenang kearahnya kemudian pandangannya menggelap dan penglihatannya benar-benar mati saat itu.

Badai masih ganas menerjang pantai diatas mereka. Pemuda itu membawa Makoto ke bibir pantai, menyeretnya dengan mudah kemudian ia melihat wajah Makoto. Ia memeriksa detak jantung Makoto, kemudian mencoba memompa air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan menekan kedua tangannya ke dada pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Makoto... Berniat menggunakan CPR, tapi...

"Uhuk..," pemuda itu tersadar dan matanya langsung tertuju kepada pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya tapi dengan sigap Makoto menangkap tangannya. "Ke... Uhuk," putus Makoto yang sedang berusaha berbicara meskipun ia sadar masih ada air di dalam rongga tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau... Hah?" Ia terkejut saat melihat pemuda tersebut, mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya dan saat Makoto melihat kearah kaki pemuda tersebut. "Ekor ikan?" ucapnya lirih.

Pemuda tersebut dengan sigap melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Makoto tapi Makoto lebih sigap menangkapnya kembali kemudian menariknya dalam pelukkannya. Pemuda tersebut terkejut dan Makoto tertawa saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik jiwanya. Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Makoto tersenyum saat pandangan matanya beradu dengan pandangan pemuda tersebut. Ia menegakkan tangannya kemudian ia mengelus rambut hitam si pemuda.

"Begitu indah.. Menawan dan menakjubkan... Rasanya aku ingin membawamu pulang, aku suka," tawanya. Pemuda itu terkejut, suara anak kecil menggema di kepalanya. Kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan menampar Makoto, tanpa berkata-kata ia pergi ke dalam gelapnya dan ganasnya laut karena badai sedangkan Makoto terdiam dalam pembaringannnya sambil memegang pipinya yang memar. "Apa salahku?" ucapnya.

* * *

_"Haru... Haru-chan," panggil seorang anak kecil pada si merman yang sedang duduk diatas batu karang. "Lihat aku buat mahkota bunga," ucap si kecil sambil menunjukkan sebuah mahkota bunga padanya. _

_"Hah?" ucap si merman bernama Haruka tersebut. Si kecil tersenyum kemudian ia memasangkannya ke kepala Haruka. _

_"Manis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Haruka bersemu merah. "Aku akan menjagamu Haruka, kau makhluk terindah yang selama ini pernah kulihat, jadi...," ucap Si kecil sambil mengenggam tangan Haruka dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "... Suatu saat nanti kalau aku sudah besar aku akan selalu berada di lautan untuk menemuimu... Jadi jangan lupakan aku ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Haruka terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hah... Hm," Si kecil tersenyum kemudian ia memegang pipi Haruka dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Aku... Suka padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Haru-chan," ucapnya. _

_Hati Haruka bergetar begitupun dengan jiwanya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang tangan Si kecil yang berada di pipinya. Si kecil tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Haruka. Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Haruka yang basah dan bergetar karena tangisnya. Kecupan kecil, ringan dan singkat tapi penuh makna. Haruka menangis kemudian ia memeluk Si kecil. _

_"Terima kasih Makoto," _

"Dia tidak mengingatku, dia melupakanku... Dia...," isak si merman sambil berenang denhan keningnya yang berkerut. "Dia... Dia bukan Makotoku... Bukan," pekiknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Makoto memijat keningnya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat sejak kejadian tadi malam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak, tapi seekor merman hidup di perairan kepulauan Iwatobi? Ia pernah dengar kalau ada mermaid dan merman hidup di kepulauan tersebut dan mereka hanya dianggap mitos karena memang itu hanya sebuah legenda, cerita rakyat yang tidak memiliki bukti yang akurat. Tapi tadi malam... Apa ia salah lihat? Apa karena gelap dan angin ia berhalusinasi dan astaga kenapa kata-kata itu begitu mudah meluncur dari bibirnya?

Wajah Makoto memerah dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Dibawah rimbunnya pohon pemuda itu sesekali mengeluhkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh pemuda yang ia temui dan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa dan...

"AAAAAAKH, ASTAGA... KEPALAKU PUSING," teriaknya sambil mengacak rambutnya dan membuat beberapa penghuni lapangan basket terkejut dan langsung melihat kearahnya. Hingga suara tawa seorang pemuda memecah keheningan lapangan basket tersebut. Makoto melihat kearah suara itu dan melihat Kisumi berlari mendekatinya seraya membawakan sebotol minuman padanya. Kemudian ia meminta pada teman-temannya melanjutkan permainannya.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu diambil serius kalau mau belajar, nih dingin kan dulu tuh kepala!" Kisumi melemparkan sebotol air mineral dan langsung ditangkap leh Makoto.

"Terima kasih Kisumi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meminum airnya.

"Hah... Nyamannya," ucap Kisumi sambil duduk dan membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Makoto. Pemuda tersebut hanya tertawa melihat Kisumi yang menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam pembaringannya sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei... Kisumi!" ucap Makoto sambil melihat kearah wajah pemuda tersebut. Kisumi menjawab dengan erangan singkat. "Apa kau percaya kalau manusia laut itu ada?" tanya Makoto sambil melihat teman-teman Kisumi bermain dengan lincah di lapangan. Tanpa membuka matanya Kisumi menjawab.

"Maksudmu mermaid?" Makoto mendehem. "Tidak... Kalaupun ada aku tidak mau berjumpa dengan makhluk itu... Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau kan tahu menurut legenda kalau mereka itu monster laut yang ganas dan selalu membuat para pelaut mati karena keindahan yang mereka miliki," Kisumi mengubah posisinya dengan posisi menyamping kearah kanannya. Makoto kembali mendehem, membenarkan perkataan Kisumi, tapi pandangannya begitu kosong, dan pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi malam.

Kisumi membuka matanya kemudian ia mendengus saat melihat tatapan sahabatnya tersebut. Makoto terkejut saat jari telunjuk Kisumi menusuk hidungnya. Kisumi tertawa lebar dan langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya saat Makoto tampaknya akan marah, tapi sepertinya Makoto hanya akan menghela nafasnya. Kisumi kenal sekali dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, dia tidak akan marah pasti hanya menghela nafasnya untuk menahan amarahnya itu.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu marah besar Makoto," tawa Kisumi sambil merangkul bahu Makoto dan menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Makoto.

"Kisumi.. Jangan menggodaku seperti..," putus Makoto saat ia melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang memandangnya dari balik pepohonan. Makoto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kisumi yang terkejut saat mendapatkan reaksi spontan Makoto. Sosok itu pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Menjauhi Makoto yang mengejar dirinya.

Suara deru nafas Makoto mengiringi langkahnya yang begitu cepat dan kencang, mengejar sosok yang begitu cepat melarikan diri. Saat dipersimpangan ia melihat sosok itu di arah kanan dan berbelok kekiri. Pantai. Makoto membelalakkan matanya kemudian ia kembali mengejarnya. Saat ia melihat sosok itu ia terkejut. Sosok itu memandangnya dengan tatapan datar di atas sebuah batu karang. Berdiri dengan tubuh tegap dan ditemani angin semilir. Iris biru itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi penuh dengan kelembutan.

Makoto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut. Tiba-tiba kakinya melemas dan ia jatuh ke pasir. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut dengan sangat hebat. Dadanya terasa sakit, begitupun dengan kepalanya. Terasa ada yang menghantam dirinya berkali-kali.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu... Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku... Aku hanya ingin...," samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda yang ia temui di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Makoto... Aku... Menyukaimu," isaknya. Makoto terdiam dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

_"Haru-chan... Haru-chan... Haru-chan suka laut?" tanya seorang anak kecil._

_"Tentu saja, laut adalah rumahku!" jawab Haruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan temannya tersebut. Si kecil tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya," Si kecil terdiam dan wajahnya tampak sedih._

_"Sayang sekali ya... Padahal aku ingin membawa Haru-chan ke rumahku, kita bisa minta ibu dan ayah untuk mengizinkanmu ting...," Haruka melebarkan matanya kemudian ia menggelenhkan kepalanya. _

_"Tidak bisa, aku tidak percaya pada manusia selain dirimu," ucap Haruka sambil menatap dengan ekspresi datar kearah Si kecil yang terdiam mendengar pernyataan Haruka. "Aku ingin membawamu ke dalam laut, kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya lautan itu," ucap Haruka sambil memegang tangan Si kecil. Si kecil tertawa kecil. _

_"Boleh... Tapi tidak bisa selamanya Haru-chan... Aku butuh pasokan oksigen yang banyak kalau berada dibawah air," tawa Si kecil. Haruka tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_"Yah... Kau bisa sesering mungkin ke sini dan aku akan menunjukkannya selama nafasmu sanggup menahannya saat kita menyelam."_

_"Ya...," jawab si kecil sambil tersenyum. "Andaikan ada sihir yang bisa membuatku bernafas di dalam air!" pinta Si kecil sambil menutup matanya. Haruka menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau benar-benar ada, aku ingin... Tinggal bersamamu, Haru-chan.. Di dalam laut," ucap si kecil sambil tersenyum. Haruka terdiam kemudian ia ikut tersenyum._

* * *

Sebuah tangan menyisir rambut Makoto yang sedang terlelap diatas ranjang. Betapa terkejutnya si pemilik tangan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di bagian kepala di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah bagian itu dan ada bekas luka besar disana. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menarik tangannya dari kepala Makoto. Setelahnya ia memerhatikan wajah Makoto kemudian ia mengecup dahinya, hidung serta bibir Makoto. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Makoto untuk berada dikamarnya.

Makoto terjaga tak lama setelah sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia bangkit dan menerka-nerka dirinya sekarang ada dimana. Dibantu dengan perasaan yang penuh akan keingintahuan Makoto menjelajahi rumah dengan arsitektur rumah tradisional jepang tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara riak air di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sebuah kamar mandi, Makoto berjalan dengan pelan kearah kamar mandi tersebut. Ia berdiri disana dengan kening berkerut. Hendak menyapa si Tuan Rumah yang tampaknya sedang membersihkan diri.

"Anu... Maaf... Apakah anda yang mem..," putusnya saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil membuka pintu kamar mandinya. "Kau...," ucapnya tidak percaya apa lagi melihat ekor yang menggantikan kakinya.

"Masuklah!" ucapnya sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Berusaha kembali menarik tubuhnya kembali ke bak air mandinya. Makoto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi tersebut dan membopong tubuh pemuda tersebut seraya meletakkannya di bak mandi. "Seperti yang kau lihat aku...," putusnya. Makoto hanya terdiam dengan wajah terpukau melihat ekor yang terpampang indah di hadapannya. Pemuda itu membuang wajahnya, malu karena dipandangi terlalu intens oleh Makoto.

"Jadi... Malam itu...,"

"Ya... Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kepalamu ada bekas luka, itu kenapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Makoto terdiam kemudian ia memegang luka yang ada di kepalanya yang teringat olehnya sudah lama mengering.

"Oh... Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku kecelakaan, aku jatuh dari pohon dan kepalaku terbentur batu hingga berdarah karena itu sebagian memoriku hilang jadi... Ha... Ha... Ha... Pitak deh...," tawa Makoto tanpa menyadari ekspresi terkejut dari pemuda yang sedang berendam di bak mandinya. "Untung rambutku bisa menutupinya dan tidak terlalu kelihatan," Makoto tersenyum. Pemuda itu terdiam dan matanya tampak tidak tenang saat mendengar penjelasaan Makoto kemudian ia mengigit bibirnya.

"Nanase Haruka," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Eh,"

"Namaku Nanase Haruka, Makoto," ucap Haruka memperjelas ucapnya.

"Eh... Oh... Haruka... Haru-chan, bolehku panggil se...," putus Makoto saat ia melihat wajah marah dan merah Haruka. Kemudian ia tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Haruka hanya membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi dan sambil berendam Makoto berbincang dengan Haruka.

* * *

Haruka mengajak Makoto menyelam dan di lepas pantai Makoto membawa sebuah kapal dengan peralatan menyelam yang ia sewa dari tempat penyewaan alat-alat selam. Haruka mengeluarkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya diatas kapal sekoci tersebut. Ia memerhatikan Makoto yang sibuk memasang alat selamnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan senyuman tipis disana. Makoto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Haruka yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian ia menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam laut.

"Hei... Aku sudah siap, tunjukkan lautan yang kau bilang sangat indah itu... Haru!" ucap Makoto sambil menurunkan gogglenya dan memasangkan alat bantu pernapasannya kedalam mulutnya. Haruka membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian ia menarik tangan Makoto.

Haruka membawa Makoto menelusuri indahnya coral-coral dan ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebas di daerah mereka. Mata Makoto berkaca-kaca mengagumi setiap bagian dari bentuk kehidupan lautan tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Haruka yang sedang melihat seekor lumba-lumba berenang bersama dengan temannya. Haruka menganggukkan kepalanya saat lumba-lumba itu tertawa kearahnya.

Makoto berhenti dan Haruka melihat kearahnya. Ia berenang mendekati Makoto dan berenang dihadapan Makoto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menyentuh. Lembut dan membuai. Makoto melepaskan goggle dan alat bantu pernapasannya seraya mendekati Haruka. Kecupan. Sebuah kecupan di bibir, pelukan, sentuhan dan cumbuan. Haruka terkejut dan itu membuatnya mendidih, terbakar dan bergairah. Diantara para penguhuni lautan yang memandangi mereka. Haruka hanya bisa menerima perlakuan spesial dari Makoto. Ia menutup matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Makoto.

Cumbuan lembut dan mengugah hati yang melihatnya. Haruka tampak bahagia, senang dan... Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Suasana yang mendukung, hati yang bergejolak, gairah yang tak terbendung dan semuanya bersatu hanya dalam sebuah cumbuan singkat diantara manusia dan mermaid, diantara daratan dan lautan dan diantara para penghuni laut yang memandang mereka dengan takjub. Seolah tidak berbatas semuanya sirna dalam keindahan cinta lama yang kembali bergejolak menjadi cinta baru yang membara.

Akhirnya malam menjelang dan Haruka mengajak Makoto ke suatu tempat lagi. Duduk ditepi pantai sambil memandang bintang dan kubah hitam yang menyelimuti laut membuat suasana yang begitu tenang dan tentram. Suara lembut dan menyentuh itu seolah-olah membuat Haruka kembali meleleh begitupun tawa Makoto yang hangat.

"Haaaah... Aku tidak percaya betapa indahnya lautan itu!" tawa Makoto saat ia berada di pulau yang tidak jauh dari pulau utama. Haruka yang sedang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus sering-sering membawaku kesana Haruka!" tawa Makoto.

"Ya...," jawab Haruka sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeretnya ke dalam hutan yang ada dibelakang mereka. Makoto melihat kearah Haruka.

"Kau mau kemana Haru?" tanya Makoto sambil mengejar Haruka.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan lagi, rumahku," ucap Haruka. Makoto terdiam kemudian ia membopong tubuh Haruka.

"Tunjukkan saja," ucap Makoto. Haruka terdiam kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil dan ia masuk kedalam bersama Haruka, Makoto meletakkan haruka di dalam, seraya mencoba mencari penerangan. Makoto menghidupkan lilin yang berada didekat ranjang single. Akhirnya Makoto dapat melihat isi dari gubuk kecil tersebut. Di penuhi oleh pernak-pernik yang berasal dari lautan. "Aku pikir seekor mermaid hidupnya di laut?" tanya Makoto heran sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku tinggal disini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku bertemu dengan manusia yang begitu indah dan..," putus Haruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Makoto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jadi dia cinta pertamamu?" tanya Makoto sambil tersenyum. Haruka terdiam dengan wajah memerah tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. "Seharusnya aku tidak...," putus Makoto saat ia melihat Haruka memegang dada Makoto sementara wajahnya memerah menahan gejolak gairah yang tiba-tiba melandanya saat ia mengingat betapa nikmatnya kecupan Makoto saat mereka menyelam tadi. Sedikit agak kasar dan menuntut serta lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak... Kau tidak usah memikirkannya," pinta Haruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang bibirnya. "Aku... Sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya... Aku... Sudah hampir melupakannya sejak aku bertemu seseorang di kota," lanjut Haruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia mengingatkanmu padanya?" tanya Makoto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Haruka menganggukkan kepalanya. Makoto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati Haruka dan mengelus kepalanya. Haruka terkejut kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat kearah Makoto.

"Dia selalu dan akan selalu mengingatkanku padanya... Bocah kecilku yang menawan," setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Haruka. Makoto merasakan rasa kesepian dari mata tersebut. "Bocah kecilku yang begitu berharga," isaknya. Makoto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Haruka seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Maafkan aku...," Makoto menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ia mencium bibir Haruka. Lidah Makoto masuk kedalam mulut Haruka memautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Haruka. Kecupan dalam yang penuh akan kebutuhan dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. "Hah...," Makoto melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat kearah Haruka, mata birunya memancarkan gejolak gairah yang harus dipenuhi. Hatinya kosong, hampa dan kesepian. Tiba-tiba saja kebutuhan itu memenuhi pikirannya begitupun dengan Makoto.

Ia mengelus pipi Haruka. Tanpa berkata-kata ia kembali mengecup bibir Haruka, mengelus ekornya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kaki. Makoto membawanya ke ranjang. Membaringkan Haruka yang telanjang. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Makoto berusaha melepaskan pakaian selamnya kemudian ia naik keatas ranjang dengan membingkai kaki jenjang Haruka dengan kakinya. Tangan besar Makoto mengelus pipi Haruka kemudian kecupan itu kembali... Suara desahan dari mulut Haruka dan Makoto menambah gairah bercinta mereka, tangan Makoto yang liar memanjakan tubuh Haruka. Erangan demi erangan meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Haruka kala Makoto mencumbui setiap inci tubuhnya. Puncak dadanya di goda dengan lidahnya, dijilat kemudian Makoto mengaup seraya mengisapnya.

Haruka menggeliat tidak nyaman tapi ia merasakan kenikmatan itu. Nafasnya berderu, keringatnya menyatu dengan keringat tubuh Makoto. Pemuda itu mengelus paha bagian dalam Haruka yang mengangkangi pinggulnya. Mata hijau lumut miliknya menggelap, dipenuhi kabut nafsu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh godaan Haruka, wajahnya, desahannya, lembutnya bibir pemuda itu dan halusnya setiap kulit yang sangat terawat dibawahnya ini. Begitupun sebaliknya, Haruka hanya bisa memikirkan Makoto, Makoto dan Makoto untuk saat ini. Ia menegakkan kepalanya seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Makoto.

Suara erangan keluar dari bibir Haruka yang membengkak akibat cumbuan Makoto. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu, lidah mereka terpaut seperti tubuh mereka yang terpaut setelah Makoto memberikan sedikit dorongan pada tubuhnya untuk memasuki tubuh Haruka. Tubuh mereka jatuh ke atas ranjang dan Makoto mulai bergerak didalam tubuh Haruka. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan penuh gairah, membuat gejolak cinta diantara mereka berdua semakin membara. Sesekali Makoto memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tubuh Haruka yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Makoto terus bergerak, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam dirinya begitupun dengan Haruka. Peluh mulai bercucuran, erangan Haruka semakin keras begitupun dengan Makoto. Saat semuanya mencapai sebuah titik kepuasan, Haruka dan Makoto mengerang nikmat. Menumpahkan cinta mereka dalam ritual penyatuan. Makoto ambruk diatas tubuh Haruka. Suara detak jantung mereka beradu, berpacu dalam hubungan intim yang begitu menggairahkan. Makoto tersenyum sambil melihat Haruka kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan Haruka mengambil posisi miring ke kanan sementara Makoto memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Sementara Haruka hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Tengah malam, Haruka terjaga ia melihat kebelakangnya, Makoto tertidur dengan posisi merapat ketubuhnya. Haruka terdiam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pipi serta rambut Makoto. Begitu halus, tebal dan wangi. Tiba-tiba Haruka terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia bangkit dari pembaringannya. Beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi keluar pondok tanpa memakai sehelai pakaianpun. Hanya tubuh telanjangnya dan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Haruka berhenti di bibir pantai kemudian ia memegang dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit, keningnya berkerut, nafasnya berderu. Haruka menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir dan menangis disana.

"Makotoku... Makotoku," isaknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Makotoku," lanjutnya. Semilir angin malam menghempas tubuh Haruka. Meratapi diri yang dipenuhi oleh kesepian dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang diinginkannya. Entahlah. Haruka tidak tahu. Pikirannya kacau, semuanya kacau, benar-benar kacau.

Ia tidak menginginkan ini, ia tidak menginginkan rasa sakit ini. Sakit... Sungguh sangat sakit. Dia tidak mengingatmu, dia melupakanmu dan sekarang dia hadir sebagai orang lain. Dia datang dan kembali memberikan perasaan yang sama tapi bagimu begitu sangat baru.

Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh Haruka dari belakang kemudian membopong tubuh itu kembali ke gubuk kecilnya. Membaringkan tubuh tersebut seraya memeluknya dibawah selimut tebal. Haruka melihat hijau lumut itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu dan senyuman di bibirnya. Tangan Haruka mengelus pipi Makoto kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala Makoto, menyisir setiap inci rambut pria tersebut dan berhenti di bekas lukanya.

"Kau tahu... Terkadang aku berusaha mengingat memoriku yang hilang itu tapi... Setiap kali aku mengingatnya, serangan di kepalaku langsung membuatku ambruk bahkan hampir pingsan, aku... Aku berusaha mengingatnya, aku berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian sebulan sebelum kejadian itu tapi 10 tahun berlalu, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya, disaat aku melihat laut aku selalu mencari sesuatu... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kucari... Apa yang ingin kutemukan... Apa yang kuharapkan," Makoto mengelus pipi Haruka. "Hingga aku takut... Takut untuk tidak menemukannya dan akhirnya mengakhiri semuanya... Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan selalu menganggap lautan adalah monster yang akan memakanku hidup-hidup," Makoto menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di leher Haruka. "Pernah sekali... Saat hujan badai... Aku mengalami_ sleep walker_, tubuhku berjalan menuju lautan dan aku tenggelam disaat tersadar aku sudah berada diantara ombak yang menggulung dengan ganas, menenggelamkanku dengan murkanya, mencoba membunuhku layaknya seorang pendendam yang sedang melancarkan aksinya," Makoto mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan wajahnya ia benamkan begitu dalam di dada Haruka.

Egois, Haruka merasa dirinya begitu egois. Menganggap hanya dia yang merasakan sakit itu, hanya dia yang terluka disini. Makotonya... Makotonya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia memeluk dengan erat tubuh itu dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang Makoto... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Haruka sambil mengelus rambut Makoto dan menutup matanya sambil menghirup aroma rambut Makoto.

"Hingga pada akhirnya aku terjerat pada makhluk menawan... Indah... Tenang tapi mematikan," Makoto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Haruka. "Begitu...," ucapnya. Haruka menutup matanya, mulut mereka kembali bersatu, menautkan lidah mereka. "... Mempesona," lanjutnya saat melihat Haruka memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Humph," Haruka kembali menutup matanya, berusaha menyesapi setiap sentuhan dan cumbuan Makoto yang begitu menggoda tubuhnya.

Malam semakin larut, dan gelora asmara mereka berdua semakin larut. Dalam hangatnya cinta dan kasih-sayang, semua melebur dan kesdihan seolah-olah berganti, memenuhi hati yang kosong dan menguatkan jiwa yang rapu. Memberikan kehidupan yang begitu indah antara lautan dan daratan yang selalu dipisahkan oleh kebutuhan tiap-tiap makhluk yang membutuhkannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Eh... Aku tidak percaya bisa membuat fic kayak gini...

Tapi tunggu dulu... Fic ini sudah kubuat beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sebagian besar kuselesaikan hari ini.

Hiyaaaaa... Gara-gara dengar lagu The Second Your Sleep by Saybia ficnya jadi galau gene... ==a weslah...

Rencana mau bikin lebih panjang lagi, tapi berhubung aku masih ngutang fic di Fandom sebelah aku skip dulu dan cuman one shoot kalau ada kesempatan lagi aku bakalan lanjut lagi...

Arigatou... Sudah membaca fic pertamaku di fandom Free ini... :)

Saran dan kritik di terima.

N.B: mohon bimbingannya... Berhubung author baru di fandom ini... He... He... He.


End file.
